Drowning In You--A long-awaited VK fanfic
by NafaiAngel
Summary: This is something I should have written a long time ago. Yuuki's heart is torn into pieces because of the fragment of her heart that still loves Zero. She tries ripping it out, and Kaname stops her. How will Kaname react to seeing his Yuuki in a state of desperation? **Not for Kids**
_**DROWNING IN YOU...**_

FANDOM: Vampire Knight

GENRE: Hentai, mild Yaoi

PAIRING: Kaname x Yuki x Zero

WORDS: A whole lot...

SUMMARY: Desires of the Heart are the most dangerous kind.

WARNINGS: The general things that go with Hentai. Single Pen, mild Oral, Lewd situations.

Author's Note: As always, credit goes to the incomparable Hino-sensei. This story takes place shortly after the end of the TV series that continues with the manga series, where Kaname hosts a gala and many rich Vampire nobles attend. Yuuki has been practicing wearing heels and dolling herself up to be more ladylike and proper. After a mild altercation with Zero earlier, in which he grabbed the pureblood Sara by her arm, Yuuki steps in and briefly places her hand on his to get him to let go. Afterwards she has a brief visit with Yori-chan, away from the others. This story takes place after that visit, before the discovery of the dead pureblood killed by Sara.

Some people may wonder why I decided to write a Hentai about an otherwise "old" anime. That's probably because I recently found VK again with the publishing of the events that happened between the end of the series and after Kaname wakes up a human. This was a truly wonderful series, as testament to Hino-sensei that they're still making stories about it long after the series ended. So I felt like making my own tribute to Hino-sensei and wrote this Hentai for all to read and review. I truly hope you enjoy it. :-) If it's favorably received, then I will continue with a second chapter shortly.

-NafaiA

 **Chapter 1: Seeing You...**

Yuuki was impatient.

In the Drawing Room, the tenor and din and mulling of the ball seemed dull and quiet. She had only just seen her dearest friend, Yori-chan, again, and already her thoughts were consumed by something else….. _someone_ else. Someone forbidden to her. Someone that, for over a year, she had desperately and determinedly forced into a dark corner in the deep recesses of her mind. A link, a remnant, a shackle of a former life that felt too much like a dream now, but was far too real.

She stared silently down at her silk and lace-gloved hand. She closed her eyes and, quietly, in her minds eye, so quietly, softly, terrified of being overheard, even in her own mind, she dared for the first time in a year to breathe his name…. _Zero_ …..

It hurt. Desperately. Her heart was so full of longing, and dread, and sorrow….that hateful, cold look he gave her when she calmly touched his hand to politely ask him to release Sara-sama's wrist… Former Humans shouldn't presume to manhandle a Pure blood. She was silently protecting him, trying to connect in some soft, silent, quiet, meek and humble way. But she knew that her touch was unwanted. She was amazed that he didn't immediately jerk his hand away. But she could feel it, deep in her bones, that cold, pale look of barely contained violence in those deep, abysmal silver eyes…

… _Beast in Human Form_ …

Zero had sworn at their last meeting that, if ever Yuuki appeared before him again, as a Vampire Hunter, he would kill her. That day she made an oath to him. To keep running, running forever, and Zero would keep chasing, until one day, he would come to kill her….

….. _Running forever...forever running away...from Zero..._

It Hurt.

Deep in her body, the pain, the heat and the _longing_ and the denial and refusal, and the terrible _ache_ inside made her gasp and clutch her chest, with her delicate nails and inhuman strength inadvertantly rending her beautiful, delicate lace ballgown as she dug, _dug_ with her fingers splayed and her almond brown eyes clenched tight with a pain and a thirst and a _want_ that stole the air from her lungs, burned her throat with white-hot fire, dug, _**tore**_ with those perfectly manicured nails, into her chest, seeking the source of the pain she couldn't, no….. _wouldn't_ dare name or say aloud, for fear of…..

….. _Kaname Onii-sama, I'm such an idiot! Why do you allow me to go so far?! Why do you love only me?! I, who am so...so terribly, horribly..._

"Cruel. Yuuki is cruelest where she's most kind."

Yuuki's eyes snapped wide at the flat tone of Kaname's cool, silken voice. Immediately she felt a wet, dripping warmth down the length of her torso, around her small, well-rounded breasts down her stomach to her legs.

 **Blood.** It was her Blood. It was everywhere. She stared down in shock. "Kaname….wha….what have I done?" She had only tried to remove the source of the pain. Except the pain was buried deep…deep in her heart.

She had tried removing her _heart._

Kaname was emotionless. He had personally witnessed the exchange between Yuuki and Zero only an hour before. Something so small, the light touch of a gentle hand…..but clearly something so _dangerous_ and _meaningful_ as well. He knew. As Yuuki grasped for answers with her dark, soulful eyes, she felt as though he could see right through her, into the core of her being where her heart lay, with a small piece of it still tethered to _that_ life and _that_ man….

Kaname, for all of his _composure,_ allowed his restraint to crack, ever so slightly. When he spoke Yuuki felt as though that cool, silken voice was sliding down inside her, grasping at her insides to violently shock her back to self " _Yuuki..._ what have you done?" he breathed, even as he approached Yuuki's pale, delicate, damaged body. She made no move to protect herself from him. She was _his,_ after all. She had made that choice "Yuuki…." He continued, his hand delicately caressing the soft, pale, blood-soaked skin exposed by the gap in the dress Yuuki had shredded with her own hand "Yuuki…have you changed your mind?"

Sardonically, darkly, he drew his finger across her breast, grazing her nipple, her blood wet on his fingertips. She shuddered at his touch, even as she watched him lift those fingers to his lips and, _slowly,_ coldly, lapped her blood off of them, taking her blood into his mouth. It felt so….. _intimate._ But even as she felt embarrassment washing over her, as she watched him, completely transfixed on his mouth as his tongue lapped his blood-soaked fingers, the look in his eyes was utterly terrifying—hostile, perverse, twisting the perfect composure of his handsome face into something more… _primal. Animal..._

… _Beast in Human Form..._

She glanced away, suddenly, _painfully_ aware of her own body being exposed before him. Still shy and meek, she clutched at the shredded remnants and pulled them to her, stammering "Eiii…..,that is, no, Kaname Onii-sama….no….I haven't changed my mind, I…I…" Pulling her composure together and drawing it around her like a mask, she forced her eyes to meet his and planted a smile on her lips "Kaname Onii-sama is who I want to stay by….forever and ever. I….!"

Suddenly, so suddenly she didn't have the time to react, she was on the floor, on her back, the remnants of the dress she had been desperately clutching ripped from her grasping hands, her pale breasts spilling out past the torn fabric. Her head slammed into the marble floor and for a brief moment her vision exploded into white-hot pinpoints of light. She gasped and her breath caught in her throat. _What's happening?!_ she thought desperately, eyes unfocused, not understanding. She tried to clutch the air but couldn't move. Something heavy and hard and _monstrously strong_ held her down.

She never heard the door open...

Slowly, she became aware of a warm, hot, wet sensation around her breasts. Her eyes were still blurry and unfocused, but she knew the feeling of this weight. _Kaname Onii-sama, are you so angry with me? It's fine, if you are, like this...I'm cruel, so cruel and unfair to you. I'm always hurting you so, it's fine if you want to..._

….." _Hurt me,_ Kaname Onii-sama" she softly whispered, pleading, resigned "It's okay. You want to punish me, right?" Yukki let out a low, breathy sigh and forced her body to relax and closed her eyes, allowing herself to melt into the sensation of Kaname's mouth and the heat of him as his hot tongue that had been lapping her blood off his fingers only moments before now took her breast into his mouth, that very same tongue now drawing more frequent, increasingly needy gasps from her chest. She spoke softly in Kaname's ear "Kaname Onii-sama, I love you…I love you, so please….be _cruel._ I told you that you could do whatever you wanted to me. Remember?"

That warm, hot, wet sensation…..Kaname was pulling her nipple into his mouth, the blood drenching her breasts now gone, suckling and kneading them, caressing his tongue lightly over them as her body responded to him of its own accord, her nipples growing hard as her body reacted to the immense pleasure he drew from her. Increasingly eager, embarrassed moans escaped her throat, even though she was unfamiliar with this kind of advance from Kaname, who had always treated her a bit like a porcelain doll—fragile and easily broken. She could feel the sharp, steely fangs graze the taught tightness of her nipples. _What am I doing?!_ She screamed in her mind even as her body disobeyed her and shuddered with pleasure, her back arching and a low, desperate, needy moan slipping past her lips.

"Kaname…" she breathed, desperately "Kaname, I….."

He pulled himself up away from her tight breasts to peer down into the cool, dark depths of Yuuki's eyes. She looked hungry, needy….. _wanting._ And utterly _terrified_. A hard, unkind, _cruel_ smile crept its way softly onto his lips as he spoke, the cold, barely contained rage dripping into his words " _I know,_ Yuuki, I know. But this is one thing I _cannot_ allow to continue the way it is. I _refuse.._." Even as she looked at him, the coldness of his gaze softened into something more... _sad._ " I have endured, patiently, _endlessly,_ the **love-** " he practically spat the word in disgust "-you bear for _that man."_ His soft gaze continued to melt before her eyes, until he sounded so lost in darkness thast it broke Yuuki's heart. "Will you leave me alone again? Cruel…..Beautiful….My Yuuki." He lifted a hand to softly caress her face, brushing away a stray strand of almond hair from her forehead.

 _Onii-sama, oh no, I..._ As he leaned into her, on top of her she could feel a thick heaviness building, slowly, deep in her core. Kaname kept his gaze fixed on her eyes and, after a few moments, the same fingers he had just drawn across her breast to taste her blood moved, past her breasts, lower, lower, _deeper,_ a place he had been so careful to leave safe and protected, but... _Onii-sama, Oh no, Please no, what are you...?!_ Her whole body was crying out as she felt his fingers part her other lips, felt the heavy thickness as he slid, slowly, carefully, one finger inside of her, testing the weight of the waters, and then, moments later, two more fingers, gently, delicately probing and penetrating. She was gasping, heavy, her hips trying to move and she realized-quite suddenly, that no man had _ever_ touched her in this way before, this dangerous and _intimate_ way that left her moaning and begging and pleading for more, _more_.. _I want more, you, Kaname ONII-?!_

The fingers were gone. Shock overwhelmed her and her hand jerked of its own accord to stop him from pulling away, but instead of gasping his hand, something much bigger and harder was in its place. Kaname held Yuuki down by her wrists, lashing out and pinning them above her head against the cool marble, heated now by the blood boiling over in Yuuki's body from her _need,_ her _want...Kaname Onii-sama, please..._ _ **please...!**_ All rational thought was leaving her now, lost in sensations she had imagined but never experienced until this moment. All she could feel was the tightness in her core, the dripping wetness between her legs, the demanding hunger and humiliating _need_ for him to be inside….deep inside…..consuming…. _devouring...Kaname onii...Onii-sama, Kaname, I...please,I...!_

Kaname could see the desperation in Yuuki's eyes as he held her, pinned to the marble but gently so. He stared down at her, his eyes again coldly, angrily, _hatefully_ filled with a slow burning rage. His voice dripped ice as he spoke "I will _erase_ him. I will erase him from your heart, Yuuki…..no matter _what_ it takes….." As he spoke he could feel Yuuki's hips pressing desperately into him, wanting him in a place he had never before dared touch in Yuuki, a sweet breath of innocence that he now intended to take for himself once and for all. Yuuki was **HIS** and only his. He had tolerated, _endlessly_ , that lowly man's place in her heart for far, far too long, knowing that if he ended that man's existence, he would lose Yuuki forever, Yuuki, who was more precious to him than any one thing or existence or life in this world. He had decided. If erasing that man meant losing Yuuki, he would tolerate his existence.

But he was **_done_** seeing that man's fangs in her heart. Long past done. Yuuki was _**HIS.**_

She belonged only to Kaname. He looked to her eyes for her assent only for a moment before, taking his throbbing, achingly hard shaft in hand as he felt out Yuuki's lips, felt the burning, heavy moistness between her legs, wet and completely ready for him, for _only_ him….she was so small, he was so big, he didn't want to hurt her…too much, anyway…

Okay, Yes. He did. Kaname wanted this moment between them forever burned in her body and mind, wanted this memory between them to keep her long past satiated on cold, lonely nights. He parted her moist, hungry lips gently and then, slowly, _longlingly,_ gave her every inch of himself she wanted. Filling her. Yuuki's eyes snapped open out of their reverie, the feeling of Kaname completely sheathed inside of her almost too much pleasure for her to bear. She felt a heavy heat begin rising up, slowly, from somewhere deep in her body as Kaname gently forced his way inside of her, felt her body matching the rhythm of his hips thrusting in and out of her as he held her legs spread, totally helpless beneath him as he consumed her from the inside out. Deep, demanding, heavy, hard thickness in her, so _deep_...the feeling of his entirety inside her drew a long, low moan from deep inside her body that was anything _other_ than protest for his rough handling of her, encouraging Kaname to continue, but...

Suddenly he pulled out, holding it and rubbing the tip against the edges of her clit and her lips. Yuuki practically choked at the sensation of his ripping away and struggled to find speech. " ** _Kaname Onii-!"_**

" _Say it, Yuuki..._ " his icy silken voice, fully composed, breathed in her ear "Say you want me. Only _me._ _Heerreee..._ " He slid just barely, only the tip of his whole thickness inside of her dripping wet body. Yuuki's back arched and her hips desperately sought his as her need consumed her, but Kaname held back, perversely enjoying seeing the state of desperation her body was in, begging him to continue even as speech escaped her mind. "Your body is so honest with me, Yuuki…" he purred "…..tell me. Say it. Tell me what you _want._ "

Yuuki was going mad with desperation. She couldn't think. She only felt her own burning, all-consuming need.

She struggled to find the means to speak past the fire that was consuming and devouring her, but she managed to say "Kaname, please….you, I need _you,_ I want you. _Here_ …." She arched her back, her body writhing beneath him, her hips seeking out that wonderful, consuming pleasure he had brutally ripped away from her. Her eyes desperately sought his, and as they met, she could see it, could finally understand...In this moment he was no longer Kaname Onii-sama….this was _Kaname_ , the man she had hungered for the _entirety_ of her existence, the one she had spent long nights pining for, agonizing over her own sinful feelings for a man she had thought far, far past her reach. This wasn't Kaname, her loving brother. This was _Kaname_ , the lover who hungered to devour Yuuki whole.

At that thought she felt a brief pang of fear, but it was quickly dashed by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, his tongue snaking into her mouth, dancing over the sharp tips of her fangs. She responded in kind, running her tongue over his fangs when suddenly, he bit down on her tongue, blood spilling into their mouths. The sensation reignighted that slow burning fire in her core that had begun to cool. Her whole body was writhing beneath him, and, very gently, he began sliding that massive hardness deep inside of her, feeling her tighten around the length of him, pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her until there was nowhere else for him to go. Yuuki cried out in desperation and moaned low, her body shuddering in more pleasure than she had ever experienced in her life. She could feel a tightness slowly building, things tensing and pulsing and begging to be stroked and coaxed and petted and licked and teased deep inside inside her…

Kaname groaned at the sensation of Yuuki pulling him deeper into herself. _Hungry..._ seeing the immaculately beautifous woman beneath him writhing in a pleasure only _he_ could provide was arousing in and of itself. As he watched her and felt her body beneath him, nowhere was his little "sister" to be seen. This was a _woman,_ complete, come into her own-with her own _hunger_ amd need and want that nearly rivaled his, at least, in this _one thing..._ the desire to completely devour the other.

She had never been with a man before. She felt completely overwhelmed by Kaname's skill and need. Kaname reached down, forcing her legs wider, allowing him in deeper, deeper and _harder_ until she felt so _full._..embarrassed, desperate, _shameful_ moans escaped her lips as he stroked, thrust, bent her backwards with her legs splayed as wide as they could be, bent at the knees, that dripping wetness faster, pounding, in and out, that quick but long stroking rhythm as he drew it out, feeling every muscle in her lower body tighten, building towards something Yuuki couldn't name. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she got closer, _closer_ to that point of no return, could feel it beginning to spill out of her, and _oh..."Kaname, Kaname, please...it's so much, I..."_

"I'm so happy you understand, Imouto-chan...that right now I'm not your brother, but the lover that can give you _this..."_ Kaname forced himself deeper into Yuuki still, and was rewarded when he felt her dripping wet with desire beneath him, her hunger and need consuming the entirety of her being, heard the deep, primal moan slip last her carefully silent lips, terrified that he would suddenly stop and leave her on the edge of _something..._

Yuuki's voice came out in ragged, breathy gasps as she desperately clawed at Kaname's back, could feel the skin of his alabaster frame part as she dug her nails into him, pulling him closer and deeper into her being, felt his blood between her fingers, his scent mingling with hers, hanging heavy and thick in the air. When she spoke it was as if an animal had taken over her body, one that only wanted more pleasure, wanted Kaname to ravage and _take_ and _consume..."Kaname, please..._ don't stop. Please, more, more, I need you, Kaname, Kaname I...I'm-?!"

At that moment she felt her body cave, felt that thick hardness stroking her deep inside, felt it spilling over inside of her as she came , felt deep, sharp fangs in her throat as now, she was forcing her hips into his, forcing him deeper so he couldn't pull out of her again, screamed and moaned and groaned and gasped his name as the feeling of coming overwhelmed her and made the world explode in white...felt the hard weight in her relent, felt Kaname shudder and release himself deep inside of her as well, which only made her groan deeper and more excitedly. She desperately sought out his throat, wanting to devour him, wanting him to devour her in a never-ending cycle of pure, explosive pleasure that dripped from every cell in her body. She found his throat and gently sank her fangs deep into him, felt that weight that had relented thicken again, felt that hardness return and this time, forced her hips up into him, again and again and again until the world was exploding in white and all color and thought and rationale evaporated like smoke in the wind in an orgasm that shook the frame of her body to its core.

Only moments passed that felt like an eternity. Kaname lay sprawled on top of her, cool and spent. She lay beneath him, her dress completely destroyed. Only the pin heels somehow came through intact. Completely satiated in a way she had never felt, Yuuki felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, still on the cool marble floor, now warmed by the heat of their bodies, Kaname nuzzled on top of her.

It was then, as she returned herself and the animal within her went silent that she became aware of a _third_ presence in the room. Slowly, _slowly_ , she turned her head towards the door and, standing there, with his broken violet gaze, the last person Yuuki wanted to see in that moment….

 _Oh God, Oh No, Why._ …"Zero" Yuuki breathed.

Standing in the room, just inside the door, was Zero.


End file.
